Conventionally, a film made of a metal such as titanium nitride or tungsten nitride is formed at a lower part of a metal to become an electrode to ensure a diffusion barrier property with polysilicon in a poly/metal gate electrode structure.
In the related art, a problem in that a resistance value of the electrode and a polysilicon/metal interface resistance become large arises.